


Carry you home

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character, Post Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клауд везет Зака домой. (По мотивам клипа Carry you home by James Blunt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry you home

As strong as you are tender you go.  
I'm watching your breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quiet  
I know what it means and  
I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home.  
© Carry you home (James Blunt)  
ссылка на видео [Carry you home (James Blunt)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IFF9yu5i3k)

Однажды Клауд уже ехал этой дорогой, но он ее не помнит. Не помнит потому, что тогда фактически был овощем. Безмозглой куклой с чудовищным мако отравлением. Все что он помнит из того длинного пути – это руки. Их прикосновения. И еще голос. Ощущения от этих двух воспоминаний смешиваются во что-то одно, необъяснимое. Оно теплое, оно убаюкивает, оно заставляет чувствовать себя защищенным и нужным. И это что-то сейчас тянет под сердцем, отзывается болью. Глаза против воли начинает щипать, хотя он едет в защитных очках и ветер тут совсем не причем.

По подсчетам Клауда он будет на месте к следующему утру.

Фенрир ровно рычит мотором, умиротворенно, довольно, плавно вписывается во все повороты на дороге. Хорошее полотно, недавно отремонтированное, ни одной трещины. Руки ВРО уже дотянулись до самых отдаленных захолустий на Гайе. Руфус ШинРа всеми силами старается убрать любые видимые шрамы, что оставила после себя Корпорация. Стройки, стройки, стройки, бесконечный поток денег. Рив по-прежнему играет с прессой, раз за разом опровергая информацию о том, что организацию спонсирует последний ШинРа. Людская память еще слишком остра, слишком свежи воспоминания о потерях, боли и смерти. Дети, отцы, матери, друзья, возлюбленные - шрамы в душах так просто не убрать. Это трещину в стене дома можно спрятать при помощи шпаклевки, эти же шрамы так легко не залечить. Вину за них искупить и того сложней. Но Руфус хотя бы пытается. И только это, нет, не оправдывает его в глазах Клауда, эта попытка оплачивает каждый его новый вдох.  
Новенький яркий щит мелькает сбоку, но Клауду достаточно и сотой доли секунды, чтобы прочесть надпись. "Федеральная трасса 46, Золотое Блюдце, Космо-Каньон, Гонгага 3150 километров". Он выхватывает только нужную ему цифру.  
Внутри сворачивается ком, подступающий к горлу. Он не мешает дышать, он просто давит, давит с такой силой, с которой не сравнится и удар Масамуне наотмашь.

Клауд прибавляет скорость, до боли в пальцах сжимая руль. Фенрир довольно ревет, и бросается вперед с новой силой, разрывая плотный поток воздуха, неся своего наездника к цели еще быстрей, хотя тому этого совсем не хочется.  
Три тысячи километров, неполные сутки в пути, разряженный аккумулятор в плеере и холод в груди. Он не представляет, что скажет этим людям. Более того, он даже не знает, как они выглядят и где стоит их дом. Не знает, как он будет смотреть в глаза чужой матери. Клауд старается сейчас об этом не думать, решая, что разберется на месте.

Во внутреннем кармане его куртки неподъемным грузом лежит потемневший от времени солджеровский жетон.  
Клауд везет Зака домой.

The End.


End file.
